Will you help me find who I Am?
by Padme Adonis
Summary: Picks up at end of episode 3. Alternate story Padme does not die but goes into hiding sepearated from the twins.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad day for the citizens of Naboo, for today they laid to rest their most beloved former Queen and loyal senator. Padme Amidala's casket was pulled through the streets of Theed to where would be her finally resting place. She spent the majority of her 27 years of life serving the people of Naboo and today they mourned her and honored her as a hero to her people.

It was a great shock when Alderaan's senator Bail Organa arrived a few days with the fallen senator's body. Palpatine the newly self appointed Emperor of the newly formed Galactic Empire blamed rouge Jedi for Amidala's death, Stating Anakin Skywalker murdered the young woman to save himself during the Jedi purge.

Queen Apailana along with many others believed there was much more the story than the Emperor had let on but there would be time for investigations later. Today Naboo mourned and the Queen wanted to pay the respect that was deserved to the Naberrie family.

Once sealed inside the Naberrie family mausoleum the procession disbanded to all go mourn the planets loss. No one seemed to notice the hooded woman hiding in the shadows. Once the crowed was gone the young woman snuck into the crypt and walked over to where Padme rested.

"Milady, you can get up now everyone has gone and we must get you to safety before sunrise." Dorme whispered.

Dorme had worked for the Naberrie Family almost all her life. After Padme's terms as queen came to an end Dorme went to work to assist Padme with her duties as senator. Padme was not just simply Dorme's boss she was her friend and Dorme would do all she could to protect her mistress.

Padme slowly opened her eyes a stared blankly for several moments. She could not believe what had become of her life. Once a successful and compassionate politician known and loved by millions now was dead to the world.

Once the twins were born master Yoda had taken them from her for their protection. As much as it pained her she knew that the greatest gift a mother could give her child was the possibility of a better life, so with much sadness she kissed her children and watched them disappear. Obi Wan came up with the idea of faking her death. He figured with the dreams Anakin has been having he would believe they came true and with the realness of her funeral he would not question.

Padme looked down to the Japor snippet she carried in her hands and the thought of her husband broke her heart even more. Anakin, her beautiful Ani, what has he become. Once she never felt safer than near him now she was to spend the rest of her days hiding from him. Obi wan made it clear that a sith can not love and all that she would have been to him was property he felt he owned. While she remembered the look in his eyes on Mustafar, the coldness not even her tears could break. Anakin never could stand to see her cry and that day it seemed to please him.

Than he turned on her, believing she would ever let someone hurt him he took his anger out on her. He may have failed at ending her life he did break her soul and she knew she would never be the same. Anakin was her other half and without him she was incomplete, but he no longer loved her and believed her dead she had no choice but to move on for the sake of her babies safety.

"Milady?" Dorme came up to her concern showing in her face.

"I'm sorry just lost in thought." Padme responded and she sat up.

Dorme helped Padme to her feet and the two women snuck to a secret exit. Dorme gave a careful look around to make sure no one was near and motioned for Padme to follow. Only four people new Padme had survived, Yoda, Obi Wan, Bail, & Dorme. After leaving Polis Massa Yoda went into seclusion, Obi Wan promised Padme he would make sure both children were taken care of and protected with the help of Bail, and Dorme who was always Padme's most loyal handmaiden agreed to accompany Padme to where ever Obi wan had set up for them to go.

"Dorme are you sure you want to do this? There is no reason you have to loose your life as well."

"Milady I am here to serve you to the end and I plan to do so. Now no more talking your injuries still have not fully healed and the doctors said you must not stain."

Although no physically sign of Anakin's assault appeared on Padme's exterior, however he had left her with a fractured hyoid bone and damage to her larynx. The physical pain however was nothing compared to the damage she felt in her very soul. He once, her devoted husband and protector, however now the one responsible for all her suffering.

As they came to the lake as Obi Wan instructed they cam upon a cloaked figure standing in the shadows. Startled both women jumped back.

"Senator Amidala I am here to watch over you and protect you." A familiar voice greeted walking forward.

"Ahsoka? Is that you? Padme rasped.

Ahsoka pulled back her hood and gave a small but reassuring smile to her old friend. Padme ran to the young padawan and hugged her tight.

"I was so worried; I was under the impression only Obi Wan and Yoda have survived."

"When the clones got the order I was with Rex, he couldn't do it. We had become….close."

Padme saw the look in Ahsoka's eyes, the same look she carried all the times trying to explain her relationship with Anakin.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize…."

"Just like I never realized you were my master's wife. I knew he was in love with you I just didn't know you returned his affections to the same level."

Padme eyes began to tear which frustrated her, she had always been able to keep a level head and public displays of emotion always made her uncomfortable. Her ability to keep control of herself was just one more think stolen from her.

"We must keep moving, Obi Wan has arranged for us to hide in the gungan city. The emperor has little respect for them and most likely will pay no attention to it."

"Do they understand the danger they could be in hiding a Jedi and Darth Vader's wife from him?" Dorme questioned with concern in her voice.

"I am not Darth Vader's wife! I am Anakin Skywalker's wife, don't ever…. Padme could not finish her sentence, the tears came gushing out as she clasped to the ground.

Ahsoka and Dorme rushed to help her to her feet.

"I am so sorry milady, please forgive me." Dorme begged.

"No I am sorry I need to get a hold of myself. I know my Ani is still in there somewhere but he has become someone I do not know. Dorme is right Ahsoka; the Gungans are putting themselves in great danger by doing this. They need to understand what is being asked of them." Padme responded trying to compose herself.

"Boss Nass understands and is willing to do whatever is needed. The Gungans have nothing but the up most love and respect for you. You made them feel like equals when others before you treated them like nothing. They have agreed they are willing to die to protect you as am I." Ahsoka answered.

"Ahsoka I could never ask that of them or you."

"You don't have to ask. Master Skywalker was like my brother and you were the most cherished thing in his life. I will honor my master by protecting the one he loved the most no matter what, besides for a politician you're not so bad to have around." Ahsoka added trying to lighten the mood.

The three women saw the gungan transport surface and hurried in. Padme turned to have one last look at her beloved Naboo; for she had a feeling it would be a very long time before she ever laid eyes on it again.

_Elsewhere in the galaxy…_

"Lord Vader, I thought you would have been at the service on Naboo. Don't you want to say goodbye to your lovely wife?"

Palpatine knew very well his apprentice couldn't bring himself to return to Naboo. The simple mention of the Planet or the late senator sent him in agony, and that's exactly what he wanted.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up my friend Senator Amidala was an infuriating woman, I am surprised you were able to go as long as you did without strangling her sooner." Palpatine added with a chuckle.

Palpatine saw Vader flinch under his cold words and it pleased him greatly. He had been playing young Skywalker since the battle for Naboo thirteen years ago. Over the years he began planting seeds of mistrust in him when it came to the Jedi. He would always feed Anakin's ego causing him to grow more arrogant all the time. Than he arranged the events that brought Anakin and Padme back together after 10 years. Originally the plan was to have Anakin fail at protecting Padme and having her death push him closer to the dark side. Plans changed with the unexpected luck of his mother's death and the knowledge of the secret union of the young lovers.

He bid his time to when he could use Anakin's undying devotion to his wife to his advantage; Palpatine noticed the ever growing midsection of Senator Amidala months before Anakin returned and knew the time had come. Using the dark side of the force to plant fake nightmares in his apprentice he knew the fear of losing his wife and child would be the last push into darkness. Than Padme's unexpected death was just a bonus. The last shred of Anakin Skywalker's humanity was laid to rest with his doomed bride and unborn child.

"Well my young apprentice no time to sulk. You have Jedi to hunt down and soldiers to train. We can have no mistakes we need to eliminate all enemies of the empire now so we can have our peace."

"Yes my master," Was Vader's only response as he turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"With all do respect your highness; it is against Naboo custom to investigate into ones death. Emperor Palpatine will not approve of this." Captain Typho spoke with great concern in his voice.

"Padme Amidala's death holds a mystery that puts the security of all our lives at steak." Queen Apailana retorted.

"How are you so sure?"

"The emperor reported Padme had been killed with other Senators on Coruscant by renegade Jedi, however I know for a fact she was killed on Mustafar, why lie if he has nothing to hide? Also do you not find it funny that all the Senators that were killed were all senators who refused to remove their name from the petition for Palpatine to relinquish his emergency powers given to him 3 years ago?"

"I agree these circumstances are all very odd, and I know the Jedi Padme went to see on Mustafar would never have harmed her. I wish I could find him and find out what happened. I never should have let her go alone." Typho added.

"Why would she meet this Jedi so far from the capital? I think this all has to do with the child she was carrying. Could this Jedi been the father?"

"I wasn't aware she was carrying a child until her funeral. When on the capital Knight Skywalker was never far away from Senator Amidala but Jedi are not allowed families, is it possible?"

"It would explain why the secrecy behind her pregnancy. The Jedi have been labeled enemies to the Empire and if Padme was carrying a Jedi's child it explains why the cover up with her death. I do not believe the Jedi are the enemy in this story that is why the investigation and why I will allow any Jedi on Naboo to remain here. It might not be the smart thing but it is the right thing to do. Now if you excuse me Captain I will retire."

Captain Typho watch as Queen Apailana entered her private chambers. He knew she was right but feared for her safety, he did not want to fail her the way he failed Padme. The thought of Padme pulled at his heart, secretly he had been in love with the beautiful senator since the day he met her. She never showed any signs the feelings were returned so he kept it to himself.

That day she told him she was going to meet Skywalker on Mustafar he didn't want to let her go, he just had a horrible feeling about it. In the end he dismissed the feeling as jealousy over the young Jedi knowing the senator felt more than she let on for him. Since the queen was set on the course of action she had set in place Typho decided he would avenge his love. He heard rumors that the emperor's second in command was also on Mustafar that day, either he knew what happened or he himself cause Padme's death, either way he would find Darth Vader and solve this.

_Gungan city….._

It had been almost 6 months since Padme, Dorme, and Ahsoka had gone into hiding. Boss Nass and all the Gungans had been very welcoming and tried very hard to make the three women feel very much at home. Padme had stayed in bed for a month straight and only got out after a tearful plea from Dorme. Even know Padme rarely spoke, she would stair of into nothing for hours and broke down in tears several times a day.

Ahsoka continued to train herself in the force the best she could. She was still just a padawan and was no where near where she needed to be to protect her friends from Darth Vader if he should find them.

"How is she today?" Ahsoka asked sitting down to breakfast.

"She won't talk but I got her to eat a little today so I guess that an improvement. I can't say I know what she is going through loosing her Husband, Children, and career all in one day but I am sure it is unimaginable." Dorme responded.

"We have to do something to bring her out of this. I know it is against my mandate but I think just hiding here is going to kill her long before Vader would."

"What are you saying Ahsoka?"

"There is already a rebellion against the empire rising. They all ready have secret bases and could use us. Maybe giving Padme a purpose like making a galaxy safe for her children will be enough to bring her back. I know she would be a great asset to the rebellion and we could bring this evil empire down in no time."

"If she is discovered Vader will know the children survived. She would never go for that."

"I already thought of that, if she were to be discovered she could always claim the child died do to the trauma she suffered on Mustafar. Anakin may have become a monster but I don't believe he would pry much more into such a painful memory for her. Regardless of everything he loves her."

"Right men always try to strangle the life out of the women they love!" Dorme responded hotly.

"Do you have a better idea? Do you just want to stay here as the world we know is destroyed and our friend wastes away to nothing? Ahsoka fired back annoyance towards Dorme obvious.

"Please stop." A soft voice whispered from behind the two women.

"Milady, I am sorry, we didn't mean to…."

"I know. Dorme I know you mean well but Ahsoka is right. I would rather die trying to make this galaxy safe for my children than hide here like a coward with nothing but my nightmares to think about. I am better than this, all three of us are and we need to do what is right."

"I will follow you where ever you go milady."

"What's your plan Ahsoka?"

"We go to Alderaan and find Senator Organa. He and Mon Mothma are two of the rebellions formers and that is the best place I can think to start. We leave at night fall once the city as quieted."

_Meanwhile on Coruscant_

Ah Lord Vader, I trust your mission was a success?"

"Yes my master, three Jedi were found on the moon of Felucia, I have Captain Rex and his troops searching the near by planet for Master Ti who I sensed while there."

"Yes Master Ti's death will be a great victory, once she has been dealt with that leaves only Yoda and Kenobi left from the council."

"I shall return at once to see your bidding is done my master."

"Not so fast Lord Vader I have a more important matter for you to deal with. Moff Panaka has reported that Queen Apailana has allowed Jedi to hide out on Naboo, she has also opened an investigation into Senator Amidala's death."

Palpatine paused to enjoy the pain that went through Vader at the mention of his departed wife's name.

"She needs to be dealt with immediately and a more loyal Queen needs to be put in her place. Go to Naboo and deal with this now! There is no room for error here; if the Queen escapes she could bring more support to the rumored rebellion that has started." Palpatine hissed.

Vader bowed and returned to his ship. Naboo was the last planet Vader ever wanted to return to. It was the only place that held nothing but happy times for him and even with the darkness in full control he did not want to tarnish that. The thought of being so close to his wife's final resting place sickened him, she had been gone 7 months and he still felt her pain in his dreams. Sometimes it was so real he thought maybe he was picking up on her feelings through their connection, however his master informed him she was dead and he saw her funeral on the holo with his own eyes.

Pushing the thoughts of his Angel from his mind Vader set course for Naboo ready to carry our his orders.


	3. Chapter 3

**arthor's note: Thank everyone who has read my story so far and taking the time to review chapters. feel the bgining is a little slow to pick up but that will get better in later chapters. I have so many ideas it is sometimes hard for me to decie how i want it to go. This chapter is a little short but I will have 2 or 3 longer ones posted in the next week. Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think.**

**also I know I make small grammar and spelling mistakes it cause I type my chapters at work on my breaks and sometimes I don't reread what I typed before posting. Sorry about that :-)**

* * *

><p>Vader had not been back on Naboo since his last leave from the clone wars. He had been giving 3 days leave after a very intense battle and all he wanted to do was be with his angel. By the time he was able to reach Naboo he had only one night left but it had been one of the nest nights of his life.<p>

"That was the night our child was conceived." Vader thought to himself as he saw his wife's home world come into view.

Vader pushed all memories of the past as far out of his mind as he could. That was the past, there was no happiness left on this planet, just a mission he must carry out.

"Lord Vader, the emperor would like you to make contact with him before you proceed."

"Very well, Captain Rex gather your troops and make sure everyone is brought up to speed with the mission. Failure will not be permitted." Vader boomed as he made his way to the communication room.

Rex saluted Vader and turned his view to the planet. Rex always followed his orders but when order 66 had been called he could not bring himself to kill Ahsoka. After al the missions they had been on together and all the fireside talks they would have at the various camps they had stayed he began to feel more than just respect for the Jedi padawan. After months of keeping his feelings to himself he confessed his love for Ahsoka after a mission where he thought she was dieing, and she returned his affections. When his brothers turned their weapons on Tano he listened to his heart and took them out before they could hurt her.

Once Ahsoka was strong enough to leave he helped her get a transport and she had shared with him her plans. Rex knew Ahsoka was going to Naboo to protect a supposedly dead Senator Amidala from Vader and the emperor. As he watched the planet get closer and closer his mind was in a panic, he knew Vader could sense Jedi in the force and he was sure that he would also be able to feel his wife was alive if in close enough proximity. How could he protect these women without making himself an enemy to the empire? As a clone he was programmed to be loyal but now his loyalties were divided and he knew he was fighting on the wrong side.

He loved Ahsoka more than anything and would gladly die to keep her safe. Senator Amidala was one of the only senators to not look down on the clones and treated them as equal he could not stand by and let her be destroyed. He knew whatever was going to happen he would have to be ready and just hope that he would make the right decisions when the time came.

"What is your bidding my master?" Vader greeted the emperor on one knee.

"Ah, Lord Vader, have you reached Naboo yet?"

"We are orbiting the planet now."

"Very good there have been several more reports of Jedi on the planet, it appears the Gungans are aiding the queen. I never understood why all Nubian women had to be so infuriating. Take her out immediately than make a visit to the gungan leader and make an example of him."

"As you wish."

"Oh and Vader, do pay respects to your beautiful wife for me while your down there." Palpatine added with s sinister smile before ending the transmission.

Vader grew up feeling that the emperor was a good man and always had his best interest at heart. After months of punishments and continual reminders of Padme just for his master amusement had begun to make Vader rethink all he once believed. His master claimed he was making Vader stronger in the dark side. Unfortunately what's done is done and all Vader has left his to serve his master regardless if he no longer believed in him.

Within minutes Vader had the 501st surrounding the palace of Theed with orders to terminate anyone who tried to flee the grounds. Vader himself entered the palace to confront the Queen. It was late in the evening and the queen would be in her chambers. Vader had only been in the Palace two times his whole life and only been welcomed in the queen's private room once as a young boy after the battle of Naboo. As he approached the entrance he was flooded with the memory.

"_Anakin Skywalker here to see you Milady."_

"_Let him in and please leave us."_

_Anakin stood nervously as the queens handmaidens departed. He was about to leave to begin his training but had to say goodbye to Padme so he snuck away from Obi Wan during morning meal and found his way to her room. When he arrived Padme had on what he called her regal face which seemed void of an emotion, he hated it he couldn't tell weather she was anger or happy he had come to see her. _

"_I'm sorry if I interrupted I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Anakin said as the last of the women exited the room._

_Padme's face immediately softened and a bright smile came through as she ran to him and embraced him in a hug._

"_You don't have to be sorry Ani, I owe you everything and I'm going to miss you so much."_

_It made him happy to know she was going to miss him and even happier to know she was glad he had come to her. _

"_I dreamed of you last night."_

"_What kind of a dream?" Padme asked curiously._

"_You were leading a great battle against a man in black."_

"_Oh my, I hope my days of leading battle are over, I much prefer peaceful means to settle things." Padme responded giving Anakin another warm smile. _

"_One day you are going to be my wife and you will never have to fight ever because I will fight for you."_

_Padme was surprised by the matter of fact way Anakin spoke. He was just a boy with a crush, there was no harm in it._

"_Any girl would be lucky to have your heart Ani." _

Vader shook himself from the memory. She had his heart yet she went to Obi Wan. Everything he did he did for her and she turned on him. He knew now he was the man in black Padme was fighting against in his dream. The knowledge of this broke what was left of Vader's heart. The feeling of sadness was quickly replaced with bitter anger; Obi Wan would on day pay for taking his Angel away from him but for now Queen Apailana would feel his rage.


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel like I haven't seen the surface in years, I miss my Naboo." Padme whispered as she stepped onto the Shore.

"This was always Master Skywalkers favorite Planet,"

"Ani was always fascinated with the water, He had never seen anything like it back where he was from." Padme added with a smile.

"I think it was less the lakes and more who was from here." Ahsoka added.

"What is the plan now?" Dorme interrupted obviously annoyed with the conversation of Anakin.

"I thought we agreed to go to Alderaan and see what we could do to help the growing rebellion?"

"How do we get to Alderaan, Padme is believed dead she can't just take one of her ships from the palace without someone becoming suspicious."

"We can always stow away aboard one of the trade ships."

"All trade ships are empire owned now it wouldn't be safe."

"Risks must be taken." Ahsoka stated.

"I will not let you put Padme in harms way, she has been through enough. You Jedi are so reckless!" Dorme shouted.

"Okay enough! Dorme I appreciate your concern but I am a grown woman and am making my own decision. I agree Ahsoka we need to take risks, that's why we are going to go see the Queen and tell her everything. I know she will help us."

"Padme that's crazy, we wouldn't even be able to get near the Queen with out going through at least twenty guards. The more people who know you're alive the more dangerous this will become."

"I hate to have to agree with her Senator but we can't risk someone loyal to the empire finding out about you."

"You both forget I served two terms as Queen and know that Palace very well. I can get to the Queen without even one guard seeing us."

Padme smirk mischievously and walked on. Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle; she always has a great amount of respect for Senator Amidala. She always spoke her mind and fought for the good of everyone else. The more time she spent with her she understood why Anakin had fallen for this incredible woman.

Ahsoka however did not care very much for Dorme. She sensed a lot of fear in her and although she did not doubt her Loyalty to Padme she sensed her reservations we more self preservation motivated. Dorme returned Ahsoka's disdain and was not shy to show it. She cared for the safety of her mistress and the twins; she did not want to risk anything happening to any of them.

As the reached the Palace Padme led her companions through the secret passages she had learned of during her reign and quickly came upon the entrance to the Queen's private chamber.

"Wait." Ahsoka whispered grabbing Padme's arm.

"What is it?"

"Vader…."

"Are you sure? Why would he be here? I knew this was a bad idea." Dorme ranted.

"Will you shut up woman? He is close I don't want him to hear us!"

Dorme covered her own mouth eyes wide with fear. Padme and Ahsoka pressed the ears to the door trying to hear what was going on in the next room.

Vader busted into the room with his saber ignited, to his surprise it wasn't the Queen he came to face but Captain Typho.

"I knew you would come, you're not the only one with spies everywhere."

"I have no time for a boy trying to play hero, where is your Queen? She is a traitor to the Empire and must be dealt with." Vader Boomed.

"I am simply a man in love who has every intention of avenging his lost love."

"Bore someone else with the details of your life." Vader hissed pushing pass Typho to search for the rumored passage ways.

"I will not let you get away with taking Padme Amidala from this galaxy!"

Vader froze with the mention of his wife's name. His blood began to boil at the thought of this pathetic servant thinking he would have ever had the Love of his angel. This man dare speak of his beloved.

Typho took notice of how the mention of Padme's name affected Vader and this confused him. Why someone who kills so thoughtlessly would be affected by the mention of one of his many victims.

"It is you in there isn't it Skywalker?" Typho coldly questioned as the sith turned to face him.

"You know nothing of what your talking about captain and I suggest you leave my sight."

"Or what you'll choke the life from me as you did to Padme!"

Typho barely finished his sentence when a red saber sliced through his neck faster than a hot knife on butter. Vader looked down on Typho's body and smirked to himself. How dare this servant speak of his wife, he was not worthy and deserved his fate.

"Do you still sense him Ahsoka?" Padme whispered.

"His emotions are so erratic; I felt so much anger followed just as quickly with the feeling of great satisfaction."

"What are we going to do, we can't stay here all night." Dorme cried.

"She's right you three aren't safe here." A voice came from behind.

Ahsoka protectively stood in front of Padme lightsaber in hand and faced the voice.

"You were never one to scary easy kid."

"Rex! What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked throwing her arms around Rex and tightly embracing him.

"Lord Vader has the Palace surrounded. Luckily for you three I was the only one at this side. With all do respect Senator it was very careless of you to come here, I don't understand how the force works but I do know if you are near he will sense you." Rex scolded turning to face Padme.

"Why is he here Rex?" Padme asked trying to hide the tension in her voice.

"The emperor as ordered the Queen's execution for treason against the empire."

"He has turned my Ani into an executioner now." Padme whispered as tears filled her yes.

"He is not the same man he was if I didn't know I would never believe him to be General Skywalker. Loosing you was too much for him I think Ma'am."

"Well what did he think would happen when you strangle a pregnant woman!" Dorme shouted.

"This is not the time for this conversation. I need to get you three out of here before it's to late."

"Rex, where is the Queen? Did he already carry out his mission?"

"No Senator, She slipped out shortly before you got here with some other Jedi she was hiding. If you hurry you can catch up with them and get off the planet."

Without another word they fled from the palace. Ahsoka turned back one last time and gave Rex a weak smile. Maybe one day there would be a place for hem but for now all they had was goodbye.

Rex watched as they disappeared into the forest and was relieved he was able to once again save Ahsoka.

"Never would I have expected you of treason captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Rex stood facing Vader knowing there was no getting out of this If this were Anakin Skywalker Rex knew he could appeal to Anakin explaining her could not hurt the woman he loved. However Rex knew that Vader was willing to kill his love and would only see it as a inexcusable weakness and act of treason.

"Are you going to speak for yourself captain or are you so weak not to even attempt to explain yourself."

"What's left to say that you don't already know. I couldn't just let Ahsoka and Senator Amidala be turned over to the Empire, it doesn't feel right regardless of my training sir."

"What did you just say?" Vader boomed flatly.

"I couldn't kill Ahsoka when the order was called sir I helped her escape to Naboo where she has been protecting Senator Amidala."

"Senator Amidala is dead."

It was than Rex realized that Vader had not realized who he had helped escaped and he had just given them up to Vader with his big mouth.

"Answer me!"

Rex remained silent trying to think of a way out of this. He was a soldier and a perfect one at that, but thinking outside of battle was not something he was strong in. He knew he could not retract and cover his mistake but perhaps he could reach the good he believe Vader still held inside. He knew if anyone could bring Vader back to the light Senator Amidala could, maybe knowing she was alive would have the protective husband Anakin had been come to the surface.

"Senator Amidala survived Sir, she was placed into hiding by General Kenobi and put under the protection of Ahsoka."

Vader stood silent for a few moments leaving Rex anxious.

"Bring her to me now!" Vader boomed pushing Rex back with a blast from the Force.

"She is afraid sir."

"She belongs to me! Her emotions are not your concern captain, I want her and her companions brought before me know or I will rip this planet apart until there is no where left for her to hide."

Rex knew he made the wrong choice and just signed Ahsoka and Dorme's death certificates, as for Senator Amidala she would be in for a fate worse than death and it was all because of him.

"Anakin, she is your wife you once confessed to me she was your very Soul. There was a time you would do anything to protect Senator Amidala from the same evils you wish to expose her to now."

"If you wish to survive this night Captain I suggest you watch how you address me. My wife made herself an enemy of the Empire before her supposed death and she has betrayed me, Whatever evils I expose her to she has brought on to herself. As for the Jedi you aloud to live she like all Jedi are traitors and will be executed on sight. Perhaps I should send Commander Bly to take care of this since he is able to be a loyal soldier regardless of his heart."

"I have always been Just as loyal to you sir as Commander Bly and Cody put together, I love Ahsoka I couldn't just kill her for nothing."

"Bly took out Master Secura without a second thought even with the feelings of love they held for each other. . The Jedi turned on the Empire and need to be eliminated for the good of the galaxy."

"Her name is Ahsoka and she was like your sister, how can you be so cruel."

Vader drew his lightsaber and ignited the blade holding it to Rex's throat.

"Bring me my property and dispose of the others or suffer the fate for treason."

Rex held his chin up and looked right into Vader's black mask.

"I will not bring innocent women to be slaughtered."

"Very well Captain." Vader boomed as he raised his saber to strike.

"Ani Don't!"

Vader froze as the voice of Anakin Skywalkers wife came from behind.

"Don't do this, Rex was more than just a soldier to you he was your friend." Padme Pleaded slowly walking up to face Vader for the first time since Mustafar.

Vader just stayed frozen watching her approach.

"Senator please just…" Rex was silenced with Vader's blade before he could finish his sentence.

"No!" Padme Screamed running to where Rex lifeless body now lay.

"Milady!" Dorme screamed running out of the woods.

"Dorme go!" Padme cried.

Dorme continued to run to her mistress not willing to leave her alone with the mad man she once called her husband. Just as swiftly as he always had been Vader sliced through the young Handmaiden ending her life right before Padme's eyes.

"Dorme, No!"

Padme crawled to her friends lifeless body tears falling, memories of years before when her body guard Corde lost her life protecting her. She looked up at Vader towering above her in total defeat. There was a time she would have fought, fought for her life, fought to save her love from the darkness, but she had no fight left.

"Will you make it hurt or sow mercy?" She whispered through the tears.

Vader looked down at her and shut off his saber.

"Commander Bly !" Vader called.

"I'm here my lord."

"Take my wife to her families property in the lake country while I continue searching for the Queen and the remaining Jedi on the planet. Do not let her out of your sight. Vader ordered as he turned and headed for the forests.

Bly looked down to Padme and held his hand out to her.

"Please don't make this hard Lady Vader."

"Don't worry, no one else will die on my account." Padme stated as she pulled herself up with Bly's help.

Padme lead the way in silence. Vader had not killed her like she thought and wanted. What was to become of her, it was apparent her pain had no effect on him and she could not feel anything but hatred radiate from him. What was to happen to her now? All she knew is she would not allow the monster to find her babies, shw would protect them if it was the last thing she ever did.


	6. Chapter 6

"_A Credit for your thoughts." Padme spoke looking up at her new husband._

_ "I knew this day would come, I dreamed it the night before I left Naboo to begin my training. I have loved you since the day I first saw you and words can not explain how honored I am that the most amazing woman that ever was settled for a poor former slave. I have nothing to offer you but my heart and I want to give you so much more, I want to give you the galaxy. I promise you one day I will."_

_ "Ani, you have given me life. Made me feel ways I never have. I never felt beautiful in my life until the first time you looked at me with that intense look of adoration and love. You already have given me more than I could hope for my love."_

_ Anakin leaned down and claimed his brides lips with his gently at first than more passionately and deeper._

_ "Padme…."_

_ "Yes my love."_

_ "I don't want to assume things and simply agreeing to become my wife is more than I could have ever hoped for…."_

_ "What is it Ani?"_

_ "Ummm…. I was wondering…. Well if you would…..if I could…."_

_ Anakin was turning red and stuttering over is words and Pdme realized what h was trying to ask her._

_ "Are you trying to ask me if I want to consummate our marriage?"_

_ "You don't have to, I mean if you don't want me int hat way I understand, I just want to be with you.'_

_ "You're my husband of course I want to fulfill my wifely obligations."_

_ "You're my wife not my property. Simply marrying me does not give me rights to your body. I do not wish to take you if you don't desire me."_

_ "Why would you think that I don't desire you Ani? Why would you think I wouldn't want you to make love to me?"_

_ "You're an angel and I am unworthy."_

_ It ceased to amaze Padme the feelings of worthlessness her new husband felt. The galaxy saw Anakin as cocky and reckless, only she knew it was a front to hide his fear and pain. Padme gently ran her hand down Anakins warm cheek and looked into his beautiful blue eyes._

"_Take me inside Ani."_

Padme was shaken from her memories as the arrived at the retreat. It had been less than a year since the last time she was here, The night she conceived Luke and Leia. Less than a year but seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Are you alright Lady Vader?"

"Please commanders don't call me that."

"I'm sorry milady, how shall I address you?"

"Just call me Padme."

"Out of all the senators you were always one of the most respected amongst us clones, you treated us as equals as men when others look at us as objects."

"You are just as much a man as I a woman and have every right to common courtesy. I believe you treat others the way you want them to treat you back."

"I see know my Lord Vader married you." Bly responded giving Padme a weak smile.

"What is to happen now?"

"Lord Vader simply ordered to watch over you until he returns. This is your home please go about your normal routine. Just please don't leave the house."

"I already told you Bly I will not allow you to die because of me the way Rex and Dorme just did."

"I am very sorry about the loss of your servant Milady."

"She wasn't just my servant, she was my friend and she will be forever missed. She was a year younger than I, so much life left to lead and its over now because she card for me."

"I can only imagine how painful that is and you have my sympathy."

Padme could tell the out poor of emotion was making Bly uncomfortable. He was a kind man though his loyalties to the Empire made him compromise his morals.

"If you don't mind I wish to retire. Feel free to do the same there are many rooms in which you may get some rest."

"I will have to stand guard outside your door Milady. If Lord Vader returns and fins me sleeping it will not be good."

"I understand."

Meanwhile….

Ahsoka sat staring out into the nothingness of space thinking of the events that had accrued earlier that evening.

_"We have to go now Senator, Vader is just a few feet away."_

_ "I can not just let Rex be punished for helping us."_

_ "Padme please! It is my job to protect you."_

_ "No Ahsoka you need to go and join the rebellion as we planned. You will be useful in helping restore order in the galaxy. To make this a safe universe for my children to grow in. Please go and protect my babies."_

_ "But…."_

_ "I must go to him Ahsoka. I must try to safe him."_

_ "Milady he will kill you!" Dorme cried._

_ "No, he can't kill me, I am already dead."_

Ahsoka felt guilt for letting Padme go, but she also knew that Padme was the best hope the galaxy had for redeeming Anakin and destroying the darkness inside of him. Anakin was the Chosen one and the key to destroying the sith. She had to risk loosing her friend in order to save millions, a hard lesson but one Anakin's fall had taught her. She would now focus on finding both the twins and protecting them.

Back on Naboo….

She lived. For months he had been dying inside thinking he lost her and this whole time she was hiding from him. She feared him something he never wanted but now was glad for. Padme was a stubborn and strong woman but the fear and pain she was feeling would have her in her place. She belonged to him and he would not have his wife make a fool of him.

His master lied to him. The one person he thought he could trust over everything. Was there no one who would not betray him? He would go forth with his plan to learn all he could from Palpatine than over throw him and become Emperor. That would make Padme Empress, which he knew could be disastrous but with an heir on his side to keep the empress in check his family would rule and really bring peace to the galaxy.

Heir…. Or heiress…. In his anger he forgot to find out about his child. Padme had survived so must have the child. Was she hiding his child from him as well. Padme had a lot of betrayal to answer for this would be one more thing she was do punishment on. It was time to confront his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

_It was just after 2 in the morning when Anakin landed his ship in the vast field far enough away from his loves home that she would not hear him coming. He had been away from his Angel almost 4 months and the desire to feel her body against his as to much. He managed to re-navigate his rout to the outer rim to were he could spend 2 days on Naboo. It just happened that Padme was on leave from the senate, she wanted to spend the time that was their anniversary at the place where they had been married nearly 3 years before._

_Being a Jedi Anakin was unable to get Padme all the things he would like. She always told him that his heart was the most precious gift she had ever received and being by his side was more than enough for her. Anakin was determined to be with her for the anniversary regardless of any repercussions if he were to be caught. He had been unable to make it for the past 2 years although he did manage to make contact with her he could sense her sadness and loneliness in the force and it tore at his very soul. _

_As he approached the house he reached out in the force to see if anyone was still awake and was happy to sense Padme was totally alone and in a deep sleep. He swiftly ran through the halls of the estate and made his way to the bedroom where his love slept. _

_When he finally reached her he just took in the sight of her sleeping form, so many months in constant battle the thought of making the galaxy safe for her to live in the only thing keeping him going. The sight of the Japor Snippet he had given her as a child tied around her neck by his old Padawan braid brought a smile to his face, and as he pulled back the covers seeing his love wrapped up in one of his Jedi robes melted his heart. He always wondered if she missed him as much as hr missed her and seeing her wrap herself in anything she could that reminded her of him set his mind at ease._

_He quietly undressed and curled up next to her taking her into his strong longing arms. Nothing felt better than the feel of her warm body pressed up against him. Than a thought crossed his mind, since their last meeting he had acquired many more scars including a long one that ran across his eye. Fear pulled at his stomach, what if the sight of him repulsed her and she would be disgusted at him touching her. He shot up in bed quickly and turned away from her startling her out of her sleep._

_ "Ani? Are you really here or am I dreaming again?" She asked as she crawled quickly over to him._

_ Anakin tensed under the feel of her arms wrapping around him._

_ "What is it my love?"_

_ "Padme, I want you to be prepared my appearance has changed and I don't want to frighten you."_

_ "Ani, what are you talking about. What happened?" _

_ Anakin could hear the alarm in her voice._

_ "Don't let me touch you out of pity Padme, If you are repulsed by me now please be honest and I will leave you in peace." Anakin spoke as he slowly turned to face her._

_ Padme looked deeply into he husbands blue eyes and saw the genuine fear and sadness in his eyes. She noticed the scar that ran along his eye and random cute and bruises her had randomly over his face and upper body. _

_ "Ani, how little do you think of me?"_

_ The question threw him of guard, out of al the reactions he envisioned her being insulted was not one of them._

_ "I think the galaxy of you Angel, you are my everything."_

_ "You must think me to be a very shallow person if you think that the only reason I love you is because of your appearance. I must be a horrid wife if you can't feel how deep my love for you runs. I may not be as open with my emotions as you but I love you just as strongly as you love me."_

_ "Padme…I….."_

_ "Also is this to say when my looks fade awy you will no longer want me? Everyday I get older Anakin, and everyday stresses begin to ware on me and I see them all over my face. How long before you decide I'm no longer worth your attentions. You place a lot on appearance obviously."_

_ "Angel please don't ever think that. You are the most beautiful woman ever created and it isn't because of your physical appearance that I feel this way."_

_ "I am trying to understand Anakin."_

_ "I am nothing! I have nothing to give you. All's I have was a face that pleased you what can I give you when that's gone." He shouted as he climbed out of bed._

_ Padme sat and took in what her husband had just said to her. It never ceases to amaze her how low he thinks of himself. Behind all his strength and power lies a insecure little boy so desperately wanting to be worth something. When she had first seen him again after the years apart she thought him to be very cocky but as she spent time with him she saw it was all a front to cover up his fears. _

_ "Ani, I wish you could see how much you mean to me. I am so proud of you and all your accomplishments. You are more than just my husband you are my hero friend, lover….. You are my very soul. If I were to ever loose you the break in my heart would be so severe nothing would be able to mend it."_

_ Anakin slowly turned back to her and saw her arms reaching out to him. He jumped back into the bed and pulled her close. _

_ "Ani, please make love to me." Padme whispered breathlessly._

Vader shook himself of the memory. That was a long time ago and her actions have since proved that she no longer wanted to be his. She had lied about so much why should he believe anything she said that night. Besides a small scar on his eye is nothing to the mess that hide behind the mask.

Secretly he had gone and had his lungs and limbs replaced through cloneing technology on kamino and was able to live without the suite. But the tie it would have taken to replace all the damaged skin would have been impossible to explain to the Emperor. He anted the emperor to still think him dependant on the suite, especially now when facing the truths of all the lies his master had told him. He would soon over throw his master and take the throne for himself.

As for his wife, weather se liked it or not she belonged to him and he was not going to let go of his property. He entered the house and found Commander Bly sitting outside Padme's room.

"She has retired for the evening?" Vader Boomed.

"Yes my lord, she has been sleeping a few hours now. One of her servants helped ready her for bed and has since retired as well."

"Very well Commander, only I or her handmaiden may enter this room commander, am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord."

Vader boomed off to one of the guest rooms her had occupied his first stay. He would let Padme sleep but she would answer to him in the morning or there would be hell to pay.


End file.
